


За солнечным светом, где падают тени

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Paranoia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Соломенная шляпа Луффи находится прямо через дорогу.Мальчик оглядывает толпу, прыгая взад-вперед - не без помощи своих длинных резиновых конечностей. На его лице широкая улыбка в сочетании с яркими глазами и взъерошенными волосами.Это самое страшное зрелище, которое когда-либо видел Порчми.Порчми выжил.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	За солнечным светом, где падают тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [beyond the sunlight, there are the shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946500) by [Civillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civillain/pseuds/Civillain). 



Порчми в раздрае. Он не знает что, как и куда — он сейчас просто оболочка в теле человека.

Он больше не может быть пиратом.

И вот он тратит свою жизнь впустую, слоняясь по улицам того места, где мог бы править.

(тратит свою жизнь на размышления о том, что должно было быть, и о том, что могло бы быть)

***

— …довольно мило.

— Ха! Но пират? Выглядит, как ребёнок. Не могу поверить, что за него такая награда!

— Бьюсь об заклад, я мог бы его победить! Эта награда не так уж и велика.

— Ты слабый ублюдок, как будто ты можешь победить кого-то, кто имеет награду в тридцать миллионов берри.

Этот последний отрывок разговора привлекает внимание Порчми.

Он сидит в захудалом баре, привалившись к барной стойке и чуть ли не падает со стула. Это один из худших баров, в которых бывал: с затхлым воздухом и запахом дерьма, доносящимся через открытые туалеты. Повсюду мокрые пятна, засохшая кровь всё ещё грубо размазанная по разбитой посуде, и даже потерявший сознание человек привалился к стене возле двери. Скорее всего, его убьют позже — и в любом случае недалекого уже ограбили.

«Изжил себя», — холодно думает про себя Порчми.

(пережил свою ценность, как и когда-то он сам у Блюджема)

Капля чего-то, что выглядит и пахнет как моча, попадает на голову Порчми; капля чего-то стекает по краям его век — и она тошнотворно тёплая. Он вытирает её, прежде чем жидкость попадет ему в глаза.

Скорее всего, это течь из дрянного потолка (в тон лепным половицам, которые скрипят у него под ногами).

Это место чертовски отвратительно. (Как и его жизнь, но отсюда он хотя бы может свалить).

—…но ты слышал, как его награда стала такой большой? Да и где, в Ист-Блю? Очевидно, он вынес и Дона Крейга, и Арлонга.

— Арлонга?! Этого грёбаного рыбочеловека? Заткнись к чёртовой матери, ты просто издеваешься надо мной!

— Это всё слухи, конечно, но на самом деле? Как иначе? Он сразу же получил награду в тридцать миллионов, и никто никогда раньше о нём не слышал.

Затем раздаётся неприятный хриплый смех, который до ужаса раздражает уши Порчми.

Тридцать миллионов, да.

Порчми роняет свою кружку с ромом с ослабленной хваткой, и глухой стук керамики о расщеплённое дерево заставляет уборщика рядом с ним вздрогнуть. Он игнорирует беспорядок разлива, который он создал, отталкивая разъярённого бармена в сторону, когда неуклюже приближается к группе мошенников, которых он подслушивал. Они сгрудились вокруг ярко раскрашенного плаката, как стая крыс.

( _стук, стук, стук_ — эхо его шагов, настороженность в глазах людей из-за его телосложения всегда напоминает ему о давно минувших временах)

О ком они вообще могли говорить? Порчми наполовину уверен, что они уже напились, извергая дерьмо, о котором сами ничерта не знают.

Самый известный пират Ист-Блю — сам Арлонг. Все знают об истинной угрозе, которую он представляет, далеко за пределами его двадцати миллионной награды.

(Сам Блюджем никогда не превышал и четырнадцати миллионов — а он, на минуточку, был самым жестоким ублюдком на острове Рассвета.)

Предполагаемый недоросток, победивший этого монстра?

Невозможно.

Он останавливается прямо за одним из их стульев. Он небрежно пинает его ногой, одна рука засунута в карман, а другая свободно висит на боку.

— Да, — громко говорит он, возвышаясь над сидящими мужчинами. — Подслушал что-то про Арлонга. Кто поймал этого ублюдка?

Звук его голоса перекрывает шумную болтовню в баре, и все замолкают — самые усталые глаза внимательно следят за ним.

Человек перед ним резко вскакивает, вероятно, испуганный внезапным вторжением. Порчми сжимает кулак в кармане, когда парень оборачивается. Сам Порчми крупнее многих из них — по сравнению с ним, все они похожи на сорняки — так что он, вероятно, мог бы взять их на себя. Ему никогда не повредит быть готовым ко всему.

К его удовлетворению, однако, человек просто отпрянул назад, взглянув на него, выглядя соответствующим образом запуганным.

— Мы лишь говорили об этом парне, — он говорит быстро. Мужчина тычет пальцем в сторону плаката, лежащего на столе, не сводя глаз с Порчми. Они оценивает его, как возможную угрозу с подёргивающимися ногами и бегающим взглядом. Одной рукой он держал на поясе кремневый пистолет.

Чёртов трус. Нет смысла бороться с кем-то подобным.

— Это тот, кому проиграл Арлонг?

— Думаю, да, — мужчина сплёвывает, и слюни брызгают на пол у ног Порчми.

Порчми борется с желанием ухмыльнуться в уродливое и тощее лицо этого человека. Вместо этого он протягивает руку, чтобы схватить плакат, не обращая внимания на то, как скрипят под его весом ножки стула. Человек рядом с ним ворчит, но слегка наклоняет голову — ровно настолько, чтобы тело Порчми едва касалось его макушки. Кто-то на заднем плане хихикает.

Порчми отмахивается от них.

**_Монки Д. Луффи  
30 000 000 берри_ **

Тридцать миллионов — самая высокая награда в Ист-Блю.

А на фотографии пират выглядит, как чёртов ребёнок.

(Что-то в глубине его сознания вспыхивает и начинает биться маленьким колокольчиком из тревоги).

Порчми бросает плакат на пол и топчется на нём.

Это просто ребёнок, вознаграждение которого сделали самой большой наградой в самом слабом море. Ничего особенного.

Ничего особенного.

(Награда Блюджема успела подняться только до четырнадцати миллионов, прежде, чем он проиграл во всех отношениях — но даже ради этого он переступил через многое).

Ублюдок рядом с ним морщится при виде смятого плаката, откидывается на спинку стула и тихо присвистывает. Увидев, что Порчми сердито смотрит на плакат, он убрал руку с кремневого замка и закинул ноги на стол. Сейчас он выглядит слишком расслабленным, как будто больше не считает Порчми угрозой. Кем-то даже близко опасным.

— Вау. У тебя, наверное, проблемы с этим парнем, а? — мужчина смеётся, толкая Порчми локтем в бок.

Порчми оставляет его лежать на земле с выбитыми двумя зубами и окровавленным лицом.

Только тишина сопровождает его на пути к выходу, и дверь хлопает за его спиной, когда он выходит из бара, скрипя половицами всю дорогу.

Он не утруждает себя оплатой счёта.

***

Только спустя несколько часов, когда он собрал достаточное количество (украденных) денег у пожилой женщины, он понимает, откуда взялось это щемящее чувство в затылке.

Он узнаёт лицо на том плакате.

( _— Блюджем убьёт нас._

_— Ни хрена себе, Шерлок. Мы должны быстро вернуть золото._

_— Это всё чёртовы сопляки. Мы должны были вышибить им мозги, когда у нас была такая возможность. Чёртовы маленькие ублюдки._

_— Капитан вернется через два дня. У нас не так много времени, так что поднимай свою задницу и ищи!_ )

Два ребёнка.

( _— Что значит, вы не можете их найти! Пошли и нашли их! БЛЮДЖЕМ СКОРО ВЕРНЁТСЯ_!)

Эйс и Сабо, не так ли?

( _— Где Эйс?! Выходи, кусок дерьма! Верните нам деньги!_ )

Нет. Но дело было не в этом.

( _— Ха? Кто ты такой? Ты знаешь Эйса?_ )

Там было трое детей.

( _— ЭЙ! ДАЙ МНЕ УЙТИ! ААА!_ )

***

Теперь, вернувшись в заброшенный бар, Порчми тянется за смятым плакатом розыска. Он уже был небрежно приклеен обратно к стене, края помяты, а бока покрыты грязью.

Лицо на плакате испачкано грязью, но улыбка мальчика сияет даже сквозь выцветшую бумагу.

Он знает это лицо. Он знает эту улыбку.  
(и какой же он идиот!)

Он видел это в свои последние мгновения, в битве с диким ребёнком, который принёс ему самый большой позор в его пиратской карьере. Эйс победил его ( _«если я проиграю ребёнку, то перестану быть пиратом»_ ), и Сабо тоже был там.

Но был и ещё один сопляк. Бесполезный, который был всего лишь залогом.

Эйс, Сабо, и…

(«Я — резиновый. На меня это не подействует».)

 _Луффи_.

***

Он повсюду.

Плакат есть везде, куда бы он ни пошел, расклеен по всем стенам «Ист-Блю».  
Есть газеты маленьких городов, которые документируют его путешествие, воспевая о чудесах маленького пирата из самого слабого моря. Это газеты сочувствующих пиратам, как бы странно это ни звучало, и они восхваляют деяния преступников.

Преступников, как грёбанный Блюджем.

Иногда он даже слышит шёпот и приглушённые разговоры о «Соломенной шляпе», ясноглазом, но глуповатом мальчике, который родился и вырос в деревне, которая любила его.

Они и сейчас любят его.

Даже несмотря на то, что он пират.

Иногда, чаще всего, старики и женщины хвалят его с нежными улыбками, а дети смеются от радости, когда находят его имя в газетах. Родители ругают своих детей за то, что они поддерживают пирата, но Порчми видит их скрытые ухмылки.

Порчми ненавидит их всех.

Он направляется к Ватер-7 (это занимает целую вечность; ему приходится подкупать корабли и путешествовать автостопом, но он делает это), где, он уверен, что почти никто не слышал о мальчишке. Он в этом уверен. В конце концов, его вознаграждение составляет всего тридцать миллионов — это почти ничто.

Он просто ребёнок, который сделал себе имя в самом слабом море.

***

«Соломенная шляпа» Луффи объявляет войну Мировому Правительству.

**_Разве пират не психически болен? Слабак, который осмеливается бросить вызов Всевышним?_ **

Яркие краски заголовка жгут его глаза.

Порчми хочет предупредить дураков. Он хочет сказать им, чтобы они не недооценивали мальчика, не отмахивались от него, как будто он не представляет никакой угрозы.

(потому что он до сих пор помнит то время, когда перед ним на верёвке висело маленькое изломанное тельце: избитое, в синяках и кроваво-багровых потёках от шипастой перчатки…

и этот маленький, сломленный мальчик стал пиратом — он стоит больше, чем все преступники Ист-Блю вместе взятые.)

(он стоит больше, чем Блюджем когда-либо мог мечтать)

Но Порчми не может их предупредить. На самом деле, у него нет причин их предупреждать.

Он сам бывший пират, в бегах (хоть его никто и не ищет), и он никогда не сможет достичь чего-то большего.

Поэтому он комкает газету и бросает её на землю.

Он уходит, не оглядываясь.

***

Люди называют это Войной Лучших.

Маринфорд.

Сегодня выходит новая газета, и он роется в мусорном контейнере в поисках нетронутого экземпляра. У него нет достаточно денег, чтобы купить свою собственную газету.

Среди бессвязной толпы он услышал имя «Соломенная шляпа Луффи», включённое в список жертв.

(он умер?)

Порчми ищет.

**_ОГНЕННЫЙ КУЛАК ЭЙС МЁРТВ._ **

Порчми пропускает эту часть.

**_КОНЕЦ ЦАРСТВА ТЕРРОРА БЕЛОУСА._ **

Он пропускает и это.

**_«СОЛОМЕННАЯ ШЛЯПА» ЛУФФИ ПРОПАЛ: ПРЕСТУПНИК НАКОНЕЦ ПОБЕЖДЁН?_ **

Он читает эту строчку снова и снова. В животе у него какое-то странное чувство, и оно скручивает лёгкие со всей напряжённостью извивающейся змеи. Он думает, что это может быть что-то вроде мстительного удовлетворения.

~~(это не так)~~

Порчми заканчивает тем, что вообще не читает газет.

***

По правде говоря, он всегда знал об Огненном Кулаке.

Огненный Кулак был пиратом-новичком, который присоединился к команде Белоуса — как он мог не слышать о нём?

(так почему же тогда его не охватило это тревожное чувство? Когда он впервые увидел страшное имя ребёнка, который разрушил его жизнь?)

Даже сейчас он не получает облегчения от осознания того факта, что оба отродья мертвы.

Почему?

 _Почему_?

Потому что…

…он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что мальчик никогда не умирал.

**_«СОЛОМЕННАЯ ШЛЯПА» ЛУФФИ ПОЯВИЛСЯ ВНОВЬ: ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ КОМАНДЫ СОЛОМЕННОЙ ШЛЯПЫ?_ **

Ну, конечно же.

***

«Соломенная шляпа» Луффи находится прямо через дорогу.

Мальчик оглядывает толпу, прыгая взад-вперёд — не без помощи своих длинных резиновых конечностей. На его лице широкая улыбка в сочетании с яркими глазами и взъерошенными волосами.

Это самое страшное зрелище, которое когда-либо видел Порчми.

— Зоро! Ты снова заблудился?! — кричит мальчик, прижимая ладони ко рту. — Нами будет очень сильно ругаться, если ты не появишься!

Порчми стоит неподвижно, его ноги примёрзли к земле.

Почему?

Почему он не может пошевелиться?

— ГЛУПЫЙ ЗОРО ОПЯТЬ ЗАБЛУДИЛСЯ! — Луффи смеётся, сваливаясь с того места, где он сидел на крыше лавки. Его смех обрывается, когда зелёноволосый мужчина хватает его за шиворот.

 _Не надо_ , хочет сказать Порчми. _Не сопротивляйся ему. Не сражайся с этим монстром._

Вместо того чтобы напасть на него, зелёноволосый мужчина хмурится и слегка встряхивает мальчика.

— Господи, я не хочу, чтобы такой идиот, как ты, называл меня тупицей.

Луффи просто смеётся, и этот звук получается высоким и ярким.

— Зоро наконец-то нашёл дорогу назад!

В горле у него что-то застряло. Порчми не может дышать. Что это за иррациональный страх?

Зоро — по крайней мере, он думает, что мужчину зовут именно так — бросает Луффи обратно на землю и взъёрошивает его волосы.

— Пора возвращаться, — небрежно говорит он, повернув голову и положив руки на мечи. — Иначе ведьма действительно рассердится.

— М-м-м! — Луффи хихикает и подпрыгивает на месте.

Они уходят, медленно осознаёт Порчми. Они наконец-то уходят.

Окончательно.

Как только мальчик достигает угла улицы, он оглядывается через плечо.

Его глаза встречаются с глазами Порчми.

На его лице была снисходительная улыбка; эта улыбка была слишком злобной для его мягких чёрт.

В это мгновение, всего лишь в одно мгновение, Порчми задумался, помнит ли его мальчишка.

…эта возможность пугает его больше всего на свете.


End file.
